harrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Device
The Device is a series of universe creation tools built by the Zozgal 200 million years ago. They are designed as a way to instantly travel from one to the other by creating an alternate universe where everything is the same except the user is at the linked Device. The Devices were built as a way to embark on galactic colonisation. Due to the Zozgal's hub-like mind system, it has been discovered that 72.551% of all stars in the milky way and 41.129% of all stars in the Andromeda have a device located somewhere inside them. All of which planted from 195 mya - 144 mya. After that, the Zozgal-Asti conflict period began After this, the Devices were disabled by the Asti and replaced with slower than light travel (Generation ships), this is what caused the war to last 30 million years as ships would have to move manually to each star, each journey taking about 300 - 5000 years. When the Asti won the war, the Zozgal attempted to reactive some of the device's. It is estimated they managed to reactivate 12% of the original Device's however they were all destroyed by the Asti, the only one left was the one of Chengesh which was deactivated by the Zozgal and used as a hideout, there they genetically engineered the Tinswi, the common ancestor to the humans, Kamili and it is assumed other species. The Zozgal used STL travel to spread Tinswi genetics across the galaxy to systems that weren't controlled by the Asti. Most notably was the Zozgal home-system, Sol. After the war, the Zozgal and the Asti became extinct on their home-worlds, the Zozgal due to a nuclear-civil war and later Astan invasion, and the Asti due to the Ostan Intelligence War, the Tinswi began invading systems known to have deactivated Devices. One of the systems they attacked was the Alpha system in the 23rd century, due to their human-like look, it was assumed by most Havons that the Tinswi were trying to take Haigua home. However the Tinswi were actually trying to get to the Device, they managed to activate it and start a connection but Naigashi managed to find a Tinswi mole and get him to lead the Device to the Galactic core, ending all connections until 800 years later. In 3051, the Device's were discovered by the humans, notably by Heiwa. They were used to take Heiwa, the Maiden of Black, Zonnida and Klauvishar to Mars so that Heiwa could destroy Mepisium. When the devices were discovered, the Tinswi were also found by the humans and Havons. To avoid conflicts, APCIIS was formed to deter encounter conflicts such as those during the 28th century. Origin The Device was built by the Zozgal during the Zozgan Expansion Period (250mya - 165mya). It was designed over the course of thousands of generations, each one adding something new or changing something for the better. After about 7.24 million years the first device was manufactured, soon after it was confirmed to work. After this, the Device was rebuilt hundreds of thousands of times, it is estimated that 3.4 million Devices were created over the course of about 1000 Earth years. After this, Vessels were created to store the Devices and place and activate them in other star systems or places of importance (Such as the Galactic core or Pillars of Creation). Vessels Design The Vessels were Zozgan designed space-craft that stored Devices and took them to other star systems or places of importance. They are made up of a series of 9 1km diameter tubes each about 40km long, each tube is connected to a massive dome about 80km in circumference, these domes contain the 30 - 40 devices. casing Later Vessels have a large platinum casing over the 9 tubes which was 15 metres thick. Speculations for the reasons of these casing range from the fact that since the Zozgal had access to more planets they had more resources to put into protection against solar radiation or interstellar radiation. However, judging by the fact the 45,000 Zozgal on the Adam vessel were capable of living there for about 80 million years, its clear the Zozgal can protect themselves against solar or interstellar radiation. Though some people will claim those Zozgal evolved to be able to survive against the radiation considering the biology of the Adam Vessel Zozgal is slightly different to that of Zozgal skeletons found on planets such as Chengesh. Another theory is that the Zozgal used the casing as a way of transporting metals to a planet where a Device was being made, though some comment on the fact that platinum, the metal the encasing was mainly made of, is found nowhere in Devices. Some people say the encasings were a way for a Vessel to show dominance as it had resources to waste on the encasings, like how male peacocks have giant useless wings to show dominance by being able to waste energy carrying those wings about. The most widely accepted theory however is that the metal encasings were to fool Asti attackers that the ship was well armoured, it clearly wasn't meant to be armour as the casing is only 15 metres thick Zozgal-Asti Conflict Period During the Zozgal-Asti Conflict Period (230 mya - 142 mya) Devices began to be encased in platinum. Many Vessels that were near Devices during the deactivation period were overrun by the Asti who used generation ships. Asti often hijacked Devices for their own purposes. The Astan Device System (ADS) was created about 131 million years ago and expanded to 13 Devices which all lead to heavily populated Asti planets. Deactivation Period Sometime 142 million years ago, the Asti were able to deactivate 80% of all Devices and destroy 19.999% of the others. The only ones remaining were the ones that lead to extremely heavily guarded Zozgan planets like mars and Chengesh. This lead to many Zozgal communities left isolated on outpost worlds usually in the outskirts of the Milky Way. The Andromeda galaxy was also left isolated after colonization of it had been occuring over the past 11 million years, its estimated 5000 star systems were colonized and its rumoured that a few are still active today. The Deactivation period was the turning point in the Asti-Zozgal war where the Zozgal began to lose. The Dedsa invasion (111 million years ago) caused the deaths of 50 billion Zozgal, 5.12% of the universal Zozgal population. Another huge hit on the Zozgal was the isolation of Vuktras, real name Gliese 581b now called Ethos after the Greek inventor. The isolation of Vuktras lead to the downfall of the entire planet. Without a main Devical-Neural hub to connect to, the Zozgal there descended into madness (Think of the Ood from that doctor who episode). Discovery The first Vessel which has since become known as the 'Adam Vessel' was discovered by Heiwa Harris and Naigashi the Destroyer on K2-M8-G9 3049 floating in interstellar space inbetween the Sol and Alpha systems. They found the Vessel by using a Device located in a series of caves underneath the Haladin of Yin which took them to Chengesh, there they found coordinates for the Adam Vessel. Heiwa and the Maiden found that a small Zozgan colony had been formed on the Vessel, experts since have managed to teach Zozgal human language and found that they had been floating in Interstellar space for about 120 million years after a 70 million year active period in which it delivered 42 of its 43 Devices on various star systems however after the Asti deactivated the known devices, the Vessel went quiet and kept its final Device, the Vessel had been importing supplies through their Device which linked to the Device on Chengesh, the 2nd largest Zozgan colony (after Mars). The 45,000 Zozgal found on the Adam Vessel had dealt with housing issues by using the empty Glaish rooms as supply storage and housing for the survivors. Since then, the Zozgal survivors have been given a place on the Upper Council of Sentient Interplanetary and Interstellar Species (UCSIIS), due to their importance and extreme aid in interstellar travel the Zozgal weren't required to first go through APCIIS and later LCoSS like any other post-device discovered species. Post Discovery LCoSS (Then known as the Lower Council) colonized most noteworthy stars nearby. they have also accessed Chengesh, another world with an active Device that was activated by the Tinswi who have created their own empire consisting of 7 star systems. In an attempt to prevent conflicts, but mainly because they were too worried the Tinswi could beat them, the Lower Council created APCIIS and renamed itself LCoSS so that they would appear as friendlies trying to help the Tinswi grow rather than enemies that wanted to get rid of the Tinswi. Thankfully the Tinswi accepted to join LCoSS through the APCIIS legislation. By the time H.E.I.W.A 2.0 is set, 3157, 84 Devices have been activated. After the Devices were discovered by Heiwa there was a huge surge in Device activation. Every few months a new system would be accessible by verifies UCSIIS species. but after the Entwaa discovery conflicts of 3092 that resulted in 72,000 casualties there was a public outcry on the activation of Devices, even with the APCIIS legislation in place there were too many risks to consider when activating a Device. After 3092, an activation craft would have to follow a new procedure. They would study every "major object" (any body over 800km in radius) for life signs. If any were found then the craft would research the planet to search for sentient life. If sentient life was found, the craft would then send the information on the species to APCIIS who would judge whether it was safe to activate that Device or not. If they were given verification then the activation craft would introduce said species to the ideas of the Council system. After the species was able to comprehend what they would see once they went through the Device, the Device would be activated. If the Device was refused activation then the activation craft will take some final data and come back to the nearest system with a Device. Immediate Reaction Straight after the Devices were discovered and revealed to the public by Heiwa on K2-M4-G8 2051 there was a huge split in opinion over what should happen to them. Many people thought it was unethical to simply cheat at evolution and expansion. One such opposer was Henasalgo, an Ostan business owner who ran a system-wide cooperate empire and was the front runner in Interstellar zero-matter engines and vessels, who called the use of Devices 'cheating at the galactic scale'. Others, particularly Havons, were worried that a Device could lead somewhere dangerous such as the galactic core as happened with the Tinswi colonisers in the late 2200's which was just found out to be what caused their downfall. This lead to huge public outcry after the first testings of the Device system was announced on K3-M1-G1 3052 and began the Ovaik riots.